The Change in a Pokemon
by 657
Summary: After a Pokemon battle with Paul leaves Pikachu dying, Darkrai hesitantly heals him and grants him frighteningly new strengths and powers. All seems perfect until Pikachu starts ignoring Ash's orders. After a few other serious changes; Pikachu starts ruthlessly killing other pokemon. Will Ash save his friend, or will he be forced to put down his starter pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is another story, this one has been on my mind for a while and I decided to act on it. **

**(Ash's POV)**

We were still in Alamos Town after the incident with Dialga, Palkia and Darkrai. We were all about to head out to the next town when we saw Paul. Dawn's face immediately darkened and she spoke.

"Hey look, its Paul, I wonder why that jerk is here?"

As soon as she said that, Paul was alerted to our presence. He then spoke.

"Hmph, if it isn't that weakling Ketchum. How about a battle? I need something that my pokemon could use as punching bags"

I growled as I agreed, the battle was a 3 on 3 battle. Paul chose his Torterra and I used Infernape **(yeah I know that it's still a Chimchar here but I upgraded it to Infernape)**. The battle was tough but in the end Torterra defeated Infernape. Then it was his Ursarang vs my Charizard **(again, yes I know he doesn't actually have it here but bear with me)**, Charizard used seismic toss and Ursarang was knocked out. Finally it was Paul's Electivire vs my Pikachu. I told Pikachu to use Volt tackle and Electivire dodged. Electivire was then ordered to use thunder punch and Pikachu was thrown across the field. Blows like this went on for a bit until my partner was struggling to stand, Paul told Electivire to use brick brake and Pikachu was knocked out. But Electivire wasn't done. I was horrified when Paul ordered him to use giga impact on my unconscious starter. I knew that from the wounds that Pikachu received, that this would kill him, but before I could act, the move was activated and hit Pikachu with a devastating force. He was thrown roughly against the wall and we heard a sickening crunch, Paul smirked victoriously as he recalled Electivire. I ran over to my starter and tried to see if it was ok but I saw that my best friend wasn't breathing. In fact, from the seriousness of his injuries, he wouldn't even make it to a pokemon center. I was scared for my buddy and I couldn't control letting tears leak out. I heard Dawn and Brock run over to my and I saw them mirroring my expression. I then saw Alice run over with a horrified expression on her face. Paul was long gone but I could care less, I was too focused on my dying friend to care about him. Alice then spoke.

"I'll see if I can summon Darkrai. I heard a rumor that he has an ability where he can heal a pokemon and that healed pokemon will grow shockingly stronger and become immortal."

I nodded as I picked up Pikachu and we headed to the garden where we first met Darkrai. When we arrived I heard Alice mutter something before Darkrai appeared. He looked at Pikachu and he instantly knew what Alice wanted. He then spoke.

_"Why have you summoned me Alice?"_

"Pikachu is dying, he needs your help!" Alice responded.

Darkrai glared at her and spoke;

_"I won't help him, if I do then there will be a severe consequence"._

I was shocked, he had the power to heal Pikachu but he refused to help us? I wouldn't let my buddy die, not now so I spoke.

"Look Darkrai, Pikachu is DYING! Look if you have the power to help him than you must. Please, I'm begging you. He's my best friend; I can't afford to lose him."

Darkrai turned to me and stayed silent for a moment as if debating if it should help us or not but after a moment, he finally spoke.

_"Fine, I'll help him! Just Know this Ashton Ketchum. When the consequence reveals itself; AND IT WILL, just don't say I didn't warn you."_

I was shocked and relieved; shocked that he knew my full name and relieved that he agreed to help. Darkrai then floated over to Pikachu who looked at him weakly. Darkrai growled as his eye glowed violet and three sharp talons appeared on his hand, He then to all of our shock stabbed them into Pikachu. Pikachu obviously not expecting that, screamed loudly and we all watches as Darkrai stepped back and then faced us, then growled as he faded into the shadows. We turned to Pikachu as we saw a violet glow emit from his body and he started writhing. Pikachu unclenched his eyes and when he opened them, instead of the normally black, cheerful eyes, they were blood red and had a small trace of evil in them. Then his eyes went back to normal and he got up. I let out a cry of joy as I hugged my pokemon and he hugged me back. I was happy to have him back but Darkrai's words were imprinted into my head. "_When the consequence reveals itself; and it will, just don't say I didn't warn you." _I couldn't help but wonder what consequence he was talking about. I was also wondering about Pikachu's sudden eye color change but I pushed those concerns to the back of my mind. Dawn then spoke.

"Do you guys think that Pikachu is stronger?"

I grinned as I looked at my buddy and serious determination appeared in his face. I then spoke.

"There is only one way to find out."

I then pulled out a poke ball and released my Torterra. And to my shock, with an impossible burst of speed, Pikachu was already far away from Torterra in a battle stance. I grinned as I Torterra to use tackle. I was expecting Pikachu to dodge and then use an attack to counter but what he did shocked all of us, Torterra included. He zipped to Torterra and with a small grunt. PICKED HIM UP! I was shocked, Torterra was at least like 5 tons and Pikachu just picked him up and was holding him over his head. Those red eyes returned as Pikachu then let go with one arm and was only holding Torterra with one hand. To say we were shocked was an understatement. Pikachu, who was a very small pokemon, was easily lifting one of the heaviest pokemon known to man. Pikachu then tossed Torterra, who landed upside down and couldn't get up. Pikachu then calmly walked up to Torterra and to further our shock, he used punishment on Torterra's face. Torterra had swirls in its eyes. Dawn spoke.

"T..t..that's..i..impossible! Since when could he use dark moves?"

I was shocked, in all honesty, he couldn't. Punishment is not only very hard to learn. It's scientifically impossible for Pikachu to know this move. I took out my pokedex and scanned Pikachu and it said horrified us.

_"Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon, it stores electricity in the red pouches on its cheeks. A thunderstone will allow it to evolve into Raichu. This Pikachu's move set includes. Thunderbolt, Volt tackle, Iron tail, Iron head, Electro ball, Agility, Thundershock, Thunder, Fury swipes, Punishment, Flare blitz, Flame wheel, Seismic toss, Sleep talk, Payday, Teleport, Force lightning __**(Yeah I know starwars)**__, Flamethrower, Water gun, Attract, Hypnosis, Bite, Leaf storm and Force push __**(again, starwars)**__. _

We were all horrified that Pikachu knew all these moves. Most I've never even heard of. I looked at Brock and spoke.

"Hey Brock, do you know what Force Lightning and Force push are?"

Brock shrugged as did Dawn. I then saw her remove a pokeball and she sent out Piplup. I got her idea and we told Piplup the situation and he understood. He walked up and stood across from Pikachu. Brock, Dawn and I released all of our other pokemon and informed them on what happened and they were shocked as well. Buneary looked at Pikachu in shock then stood by the other pokemon to watch this fight. I then spoke.

"Pikachu use Force Lightning on Piplup."

He grinned and raised both hands towards Piplup and to all our shock, a strong blue lightning came out of each of his fingers. Piplup started screaming in pain, something he normally never does as Pikachu put more power into the attack. I then spoke again.

"Now Pikachu while he's down, use force push."

The lightning ceased and then Pikachu pointed one paw towards Piplup and to all our shock, he was levitated into the air. Pikachu then thrust his palm outwards and Piplup was thrown into a tree, breaking it in half. That shocked all of us because if Charizard punched that exact tree as hard as it could, it wouldn't even crack it. Dawn recalled the unconscious Piplup and we recalled all our pokemon except for Pikachu and Buneary, who refused to return to her pokeball. I looked at my starter pokemon, who instead of hopping on my shoulder like normal; he decided to walk next to me. I looked at him and I thought to myself. _What happened to you buddy?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is a pretty good hit so far. So here is the next chapter. And since its Pikachu's POV, I won't write the pokemon language. I will just write what they are saying.**

**(Pikachu's POV)**

I feel great. I don't know why but throwing Piplup against that tree felt…exhilarating. The sudden adrenaline rush felt amazing. But although he won't admit it, I can tell I hurt him. So I'll just mind my abilities around my friends. We were leaving Alamos Town and we were heading towards the next town and were taking a shortcut threw the forest when Buneary spoke to me.

"Hey Pika, are you alright?"

I looked at her with a smirk as I replied.

"Never felt better! Although it will take time to get used to, once I learn to control my new _gifts, _I will feel pity for whoever I face in battle. It's sad really, I mean the challenge is now completely gone. But I would LOVE to pay Paul's Electivire a visit and _demonstrate _my new abilities to it. I can just imagine what I'm going to do to the bastard!"

Her eyes widened, I can tell she wasn't expecting that response. Because she looked at me and then walked towards dawn quickly, as if she was trying to run away from me. That shocked me. She normally runs towards me, not away. I narrowed my eyes at her and I could tell she was intimidated as she flinched and shrunk back. I frowned; my friend was scared of me. I then thought to myself,

_'She's afraid of me, like she thinks I would hurt her. I would never hurt her ever! How could she even think that? It hurts my feelings actually.'_

I continued walking, a frown clear on my face when we all heard the team rocket motto. I grinned, I needed something to vent my frustration to and killing those twits should do the trick. I overheard the conversation before a claw came out of the bushes and grabbed me. And out came a huge robot. It suspended me in the air and locked me in a cage that was electric proof. I smirked dangerously, not unnoticed by Meowth, who spoke.

"What are ya grinning about huh? You're captured in an electric proof cage, there is no way out for ya Pikachu."

I grinned as I spoke,

"Oh I can get out; I just waited till I had a clear shot at you three idiots."

I then used force push to rip the cage apart to the rockets horror. I then heard Ash tell me to use thunderbolt but I ignored him and I used force lightning instead on them. There was an explosion and they started blasting off but I used force push to throw them back to the ground. I didn't want them going anywhere. I wasn't done yet. I zipped over to a tree and I ripped it from the roots, shocking team rocket with my brute strength. I then slammed them with the tree repeatedly. They have a tendency to survive so I knew they'd be fine. I then threw away the tree and I picked up the defeated Team Rocket. I heard Ash telling me to stop but I again ignored him. I then started using punishment repeatedly on Meowth's face. I would have done it more but I heard I voice yell.

"PIPLUP, USE BUBBLE BEAM ON PIKACHU!"

I growled as Dawn ordered her pokemon to attack me. I was then thrown away from Team Rocket. I got up and sent a very intimidating glare towards the one that attacked me. I then used teleport to disappear to the trees above for a surprise attack.

**(Ash's POV)**

He's gone! He teleported away, I was angry that Piplup attacked Pikachu but I was also worried about my friend. I was about to speak but Pikachu came out of nowhere and tackled Piplup to the ground, he then grabbed Piplup by the back of the head and repeatedly slammed his face into the ground with sheer brute force. There were cracks in the ground, that's how strong it was. I then saw Pikachu lift the penguin up by its throat and throw it at Dawn. She went flying back as she was hit by her pokemon. Brock then released Croagunk. He then spoke.

"Croagunk; use poison jab on Pikachu!"

The frog then charged at Pikachu with its hand glowing purple. It then tried to jab Pikachu in the chest but Pikachu caught its hand. Pikachu then turned his hand sharply to the left and we heard a sickening snap sound and Croagunk roared. I realized that Pikachu broke Croagunk's hand. Pikachu then kicked Croagunk in the chest and he went flying towards Brock. I saw Buneary speak to Pikachu and what she said must have affected him somehow because his eyes widened and I saw a few tears leak out and then his eyes went red as he growled dangerously at her and then he teleported away.

**(Pikachu's POV)**

I just snapped Croagunk's hand and kicked him at Brock. I was shocked when Buneary spoke. Not shocked that she spoke, more like what she said; she screamed,

"STOP IT NOW! HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE A MONSTER NOW! LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN YOU FREAK OF NATURE! I'M ASHAMED TO HAVE EVER CALLED YOU MY FRIEND AT ALL! I HATE YOU!"

I was shocked!

_'She really thinks that? But they attacked me first and now I'm the bad guy? How the hell is that fair? I was just defending myself. All this proves is that she never cared about me. And now that I think about it, Ash and the others don't care about me either, otherwise they wouldn't have told their pokemon to attack me! They think I'm monster huh? They were trying to hurt me! I'll show them all. Including the rabbit bitch. I'LL KILL THEM ALL!'_

I growled at her in pure hatred and I then teleported away.

When I reappeared, I was deep in the forest, I sniffed the air and concluded that I teleported 5 miles away from them. My vision then went red and I punched a tree as hard as I could and the thing exploded. I then went on a rampage, just breaking things. I stopped when I saw a small Bidoof, looking at me in fear. I growled at it and charged at it, grabbing it by the throat and then ripping its head off. I watched as its blood spewed onto the ground. I smirked. If I was gonna kill my new enemies, than I guess I'd better start practicing. I grinned evilly as s zipped through the forest, killing wild pokemon left and right. By the time I was done, I was covered in crimson but feeling accomplished. I was about to walk away when I saw another Buneary. It was also female but I can tell it was wild. It looked at all the carnage around it and when it saw me, it backed up in fear. I growled and I lunged at it. And out of all the deaths I've caused today, the Buneary's was by far the most brutal. I completely ripped it to shreds; its only crime was looking like the bitch who betrayed me. I looked down and smirked. I tore the thing apart. I then saw a stream of water nearby and I jumped in, and I rinsed off the blood. I then got out of the stream and climbed a tree, curling up on one of the branches; I fell asleep, dreaming about the torture I would do to the backstabbers.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK here is a new chapter.**

(Pikachu's POV)

I woke up on the ground. I looked around me and saw that my environment was different. Instead of being in the tree, I was on the ground, instead of carnage and blood around the forest floor, everything was calm and perfect. I then realized what had happened, when I teleported, I must have fallen unconscious and dreamed of me killing the pokemon around. I then shuddered. I was horrified that I dreamed of murdering other pokemon. Yeah I may want to kill my ex friends, but only them. Nobody else will be hurt. I then thought to myself; they think I'm a monster huh? I'll show them a monster. So I sniffed the air and I caught their sent, they were like 2 miles away. I teleported to that location but I focused on a tree that was above them. My surroundings suddenly changed, when I appeared, I saw them below me. I saw Ash arguing with the other two. I was able to overhear the conversation.

"I'm still angry about you guys sending your pokemon to attack Pikachu." Ash said,

"WAKE UP ASH! PIKACHU IS A MONSTER! IF WE DIDN'T SEND OUR POKEMON IN TO STOP HIM, THEN TEAM ROCKET WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED." Dawn retorted

Ash's face darkened as he spoke.

"Team Rocket are always trying to attack us, they've been doing so since I first started my journey. I would have attacked them like that too if I could!"

"Oh, really then; if you think that then tell me about Croagunk and Piplup huh? The pokemon center won't even let us visit them! That's how critical condition they are in. Do you think that's OK?"

"Hey you sent your pokemon to attack Pikachu, and he defended himself, I see nothing wrong with self-defense."

Dawn then growled as she spoke.

"Ash; COME ON! Pikachu is a monster; He used devastating force against our pokemon! He's too dangerous to travel with us."

I then saw Buneary, speak.

Bun, bun eary Buneary! _ (I agree with Ash, he was only defending himself!)_

I growled at the bitch, it was her insults that hurt me the most. I then saw Infernape, Charizard, Torterra, Staravia and Squirtle burst from their pokeballs. Charizard roared in anger and then he spoke.

_("YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR! IT WAS JUST YESTERDAY THAT YOU CALLED HIM A FREAK OF NATURE AND NOW YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM? YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH!") _**(Atta boy Charizard)**

"Squirtle, Squirtle squirt, squirt Squirtle!" _(Charizard's right! You don't give a damn about him, So don't you Fucking dare pretend that you do!)_

My eyes widened at that, not only are they both defending me but Squirtle cursed, he never curses. He must be enraged. I listened to what Staravia and Infernape are saying.

"Staravia Staravia!" _(if anyone here is a monster, it's you and your stupid trainer, I hope that both Piplup and Croagunk die)_

"NAPE, INFERNAPE NAPE NAPE NAPE INFERNAPE!" _(HE TRUSTED YOU BUNEARY! I COULD TELL HE LOVED YOU WITH ALL HIS HEART! HE WAS EVEN GOING TO ASK YOU TO BE HIS MATE! ARCEUS ONLY KNOWS WHAT HE SAW IN YOU!)_

I smiled; my true friends were defending me. I looked at Ash and frowned, I think I can trust him, I'm not giving it 100% like I used to. More like 50%. But I think I can trust him. I then hopped down and used thunder punch on the ground to make an entrance. I saw their shock as my form materialized in front of them.

**(Ash's POV)**

I was relieved; my buddy came back to me. I saw him glare at Dawn, Brock and Buneary and to my shock, HE SPOKE!

"It shock's me, how much of such a liar you are Buneary, it was just yesterday that you said and I quote, "You're a monster now! Leave and never return you freak of nature! I'm ashamed to have ever called you my friend at all! I hate you!" I think it's funny that now your singing a different tune."

We all turned to glare at Buneary, minus Dawn and Brock. We saw her shrink back before speaking in her defense.

"Bun Buneary bun bun!" _(Look Pikachu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that! I was scared and I acted on impulse. I didn't mean any of it. Please Pika I'm your friend!)_

All the pokemon there then just glared harder at what she said. I saw Pikachu's eyes turn red before going back to normal before he spoke enraged.

"THAT'S BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT YOU STUPID BITCH! IF YOU WERE REALLY MY FRIEND, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CALLED ME A FREAK OF NATURE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME TO LEAVE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE INSULTED ME AT ALL! AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU SAID ALL THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE A DAMN COWARD?! FUCK NO! I AM NOT ACCEPTING THAT SHITTY ASS APOLOGY EVER!"

I saw tears come from Buneary's eyes; she then ran up to dawn and went inside her pokeball. I saw Dawn glare at Pikachu before she spoke.

"Hey you had no right to say that to Buneary!"

All of us looked at Dawn like she had a second head. I saw Pikachu look at Dawn with fire in his eyes before he screamed,

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS!"

He looked back at my pokemon and spoke.

"Look guys, I overheard how each of you told Buneary off and I want to thank you. So thank you…my friends! And thank you too Ash for defending me.

I felt a sense of pride to have a talking pokemon. I nodded to Pikachu with a grin on my face and he turned away and started walking towards the forest. I then shouted;

"Hey wait, where are ya going buddy?"

He looked at us and let out a huff before he responded.

"I don't belong here with you anymore Ash, Everything Buneary said just showed me that I'm too different from the others to belong to a trainer as amazing as you. I'm too much of a freak to even be owned by you! In fact, the real reason I was even here was to destroy my pokeball so you no longer have to worry about me."

I was shocked, what Buneary said to him really must have messed with his head a little bit. In all honesty, I wouldn't have even become a great trainer if it wasn't for Pikachu. It was because of him that all my dreams could come true. I then spoke.

"Your wrong buddy, you will always belong here, not because you're a pokemon, not because you're my friend, it's because you're my family. You're my best friend and without you, I won't have the energy to continue."

Charizard roared in agreement, _(Yeah dude, your our family man. We care about you, ignore the harlot with floppy ears.)_

"Squirtle, Squirt, urtle." _(What Charizard said, you are our family. Family means nobody is left behind.)_

"Staravia."_ (Or forgotten)_

"Infernape nape infernape" _(Yeah man, your our little pika buddy, you're the small guy that sets an example for all of us.)_

Pikachu's eyes widened. He grinned and charged me and leapt into my arms. I gave him a death hug while I had tears coming out my eyes. I was finally complete again.


End file.
